valkyrieprofilefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fraudir
Fraudir 'est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Elle est une Epéiste Légère et peut être recrutée dans les Ruines du Bois Crawsus. Histoire Capitaine des chevaliers du Lys Blanc, la garde royale du Comte Leon. Le comte Leone était le plus jeune frère du Roi d’Arkdain. Le royaume existait autrefois au nord-ouest du continent. Fraudir remplace Richelle dans son poste après qu'elle ait subitement disparu dans la région de Gorhla, en rentrant de la Guerre de Camille Hill en 577 C.C. Cette guerre civile a été orchestrée par Khanon, le leader de la secte Gorhla et meurtrier présumé de Richelle et son compagnon d'armes Roland. En 579 C.C, Fraudir accompagna le comte dans sa révolte contre le roi et ses méthodes corrompues. Dans les batailles connues comme les Révoltes d’Arkdain qui firent rage jusqu’en 581 C.C, elle combattit comme bras droit du comte. Apres l’invasion du centre d’Arkdain, elle rencontra Aaron, un capitaine des Chevaliers de l’Epée sanglante et successeur de Roland, dans un duel. Elle perdit la vie sans avoir eu la chance de dégainer son épée. Voyant que le comte Leon a garanti la victoire, elle dégaine son épée au milieu de la lutte, en refusant d'infliger plus de douleur sur son ami et se poingarde avec. Toutefois, Elle mourut le sourire aux lèvres, sachant que le comte avait réussi à atteindre son objectif. Fraudir est une soldat dévouée et respectueuse. Elle est profondément reconnaissante à Silmeria de l'avoir choisir et exprime le désir d'aider Alicia, même après avoir été libérée. Combat Fraudir est une excellente épéiste légère, elle dispose de compétences à la fois dans les combos et les dégâts physiques. Elle manque dans la catégorie élémentaire, mais ce n'est pas un inconvénient très important. Elle se joindra à votre équipe avec une épée wallonne, casque d'argent, armure de duel, poignets d'argent et jambières de métal. Sa compétence initiale de la Garde mobile. Attaques *Coucher de Soleil -initial- *Épée Ascendante -initial- *Douleur Lancinante -initial- *Tri Croisade -niveau 8- *Brouillard fantome -niveau 16- *Frappe Sombre -niveau 24- *Double Vent -niveau 32- *Tournoiement -niveau 40- *Frappe Sacrée -niveau 48- *Second Ruins -Porte Divine- Magie *Renforce garde -niveau 22- Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Fraudir uttilise le Soul Crush santard des epéistes légers : Tourbillon éventreur. Elle dira "I shall light your way to Hel !" avant de l'éxécuter. Lieu de la relique Une épée trouvée à l'extrémité ouest des Ruines du Bois Crawsus. Fraudir a 20% de chance d'apparaître. Circe et Rasheeka sont les autres options possibles. Elle dira "Alors vous avez besoin de ma force, hein? D´accord, je pense que ça pourra aider" avant d'être matérialisée. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de libérer Fraudir , elle dira "Liberté. C'est pourquoi nous avons combattu ensemble assez longtemps ?" Si vous choisissez de sa libération, elle dira: "Eh bien, au revoir. Merci pour les souvenirs." Après avoir été libérée, Fraudir apparaîtra dans une maison dans le niveau inférieur de Kalstad. Elle vous donnera 50 000 OTH si vous allez la voir pendant le chapitre 5 ou 6. Conversation Fraudir peut avoir une conversation avec l'une des deux personnes au début d'un combat, si elles se trouvent dans la même équipe : son meilleur ami Aaron et Khanon, qui est responsable de leur mort. *'Aaron :Aaron: I'm sorry, Fraudir. I have no right to show my face to you. :Fraudir: Not at all. You were always stubborn, even as a child. But this time, we will be together till the end. *'Khanon' :Fraudir: Khanon, you devil! You fooled the king, you brought suffering to the people and chaos to the kindgom! I shall never forgive you! :Khanon: 'Twas you who rebelled, Fraudir, yet you dare accuse me of bringing suffering to the people? Don't make me laugh! Malgré être son prédécesseur, Richelle n'a aucune conversation avec Fraudir. Etymologie Fraudir peut être tiré de fraudis, le mot latin pour «ruse» . Il peut également être composé de Frau, le mot allemand pour «femme» et dyr, danois et norvégien pour «bête». Le nom serait donc "femme-bête" , une référence possible de férocité Fraudir dans le combat. Divers Le modèle de Fraudir dans le jeu possède une armure du haut du corps moins révélatrice que son Artwork. Galerie thumb|left|392px|Fraudir victoire pose Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso.